


You're too drunk, Will. I hope you didn't drive...

by eatthebunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, drunken will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shows up at Hannibal's house very drunk.</p><p>Just something short with no sex for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too drunk, Will. I hope you didn't drive...

Will staggered and fell against the doctor, his vision just a hazy tunnel as he tried to push the man towards the bedroom.

"Hannibal please I’m ah… fuck!" slurred Will as his hands slipped, and he tumbled almost face-first against the wall, landing on his side on the carpet. The blood was pounding hard in his ears, and there was a sour taste in his mouth. Had he puked? He must have puked. Will brought himself up onto hands and knees, rocking unsteadily. No… no, it wouldn’t do. Hannibal wouldn’t like his breath. He had to find a toothbrush. The carpet was thick under his fingers and the pattern made him feel a little ill. Will closed his eyes, licking his lips. Maybe he had vomited in Hannibal’s house. His neat and tidy house… _oh god…_  
  
"Will. You’re incredibly drunk," said Hannibal, leaning down to help him to his feet. The younger man smiled with his eyes closed and nodded; however, the action of moving his head made his stomach roll over, so he reopened his eyes.

  
"Yes. I am drunk. I am _fucking_ drunk… and I came to get fucked by my doctor.” said Will, pawing at the front of Hannibal’s blue shirt. He looked up into Hannibal’s face and saw that the older man was staring at him expressionless. Had he read Hannibal’s desires so wrong? Will took a deep, shaky breath and leaned his forehead against the doctor’s shoulder. Hannibal smelled nice. It had taken Will all afternoon at the pub to build up the courage to come see Hannibal. To confess that he had _feelings_ , weird fucking feelings about his doctor. He hadn’t intended to drink so much. Hannibal’s shirt was soft against his face, and he nuzzled the man. He’d come to the conclusion that it had to be sex. It was sex he wanted. Sure, why not.  
  
"Take me to your room," he whispered against Hannibal, running his hands down the older man’s body. "C’mon. It’s ok. I know you want me. It’s ok… here." Will tried to figure out the buttons on Hannibal’s vest. He could barely see, and the buttons were so small. Or were his fingers too big? Or… too callused? Oh god was he getting engine grease on Hannibal’s clothing? A large, gentle hand closed over his wrist and pulled his hand away. Will looked up blearily; it felt like he was swaying back and forth though he could swear he was standing still.  
  
"Listen to me, Will. You will stay with me here tonight yes. But—stop that, please." Hannibal pulled Will’s hand away from his crotch. Supporting his drunken young friend as he staggered, Hannibal led him slowly to his room. "You will sleep. That is all, Will. We can discuss the rest in the morning once you’ve slept this off."  
  
Will groaned and pulled his hand out of Hannibal’s wrist. He felt hot tears in his eyes, and he wiped at them bitterly.  
  
"You… but I thought…" Will started, forgetting his argument. Hannibal pushed him down onto the big, soft bed and leaned down to take off his shoes. Will felt humiliated. However, Hannibal’s hands were gentle and his eyes understanding as he swiftly undid the buttons of Will’s shirt to pull it off of him. Pushing him backwards onto the bed, Hannibal deftly and calmly unfastened the younger man’s pants and tugged them down, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
Will’s eyes were closing on their own as Hannibal pulled the thick duvet over him. Yes. Talk. Morning. He opened his eyes and reached for Hannibal’s arm.  
  
"I’m sorry," whispered Will. Hannibal patted his hand and smiled his serene smile. "I’m sorry…" repeated the younger man, trailing off as he finally succumbed to the cheap whiskey coursing through his blood. As the grey fog curled up around him, sinking him into sleep, Will sighed and smiled as he felt Hannibal’s lips brush his forehead softly.


End file.
